Webs of Fate
by Brook Brainwash
Summary: Akeen is a quarter German, quarter Japanese and half African 13-year-old who was ridiculed in her community due to her unique hair and skin color. One day she is suddenly dragged into the digital world... KenXOC. Kinda, sorta, totally anti-KenXYolei.
1. Webs of Fate 1 Akeen the Spider Queen

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Brook here. I been meaning to make this story for a while, soo here it is! Don't worry, I'm still working on my Sai story. I just needed something different to get the creative juices flowing. Anyway, I LOVE Ken. I HATE Yolei. Soooo... Yeah. This is NOT a "Let's bash of the stupid purple haired skank with glasses!" story. I'm just not fond of Yolei. Her clothes are also disgusting and retina burning._

_Akeen for the WIN._

* * *

"Eek!! Kill it! Kill it!"

"It's just a Evarcha Culicivora..."

"I don't care what it is, just kill it!" I caught the tiny jumping spider and put him on a tree.

"Akeen, I don't know what I'll do without you! Why do you have to move?" my friend, Shauni, who was freaking out cried. She was the Ambassadors daughter and my one and only friend who lived near my Parents' villa. She had pretty chocolate skin and dark brown hair. I had light taupe colored skin and white-blonde hair; I hated it.

"My father's company is moving back to Japan."

"Well if it isn't Akeen the Spider Queen and Shauni the Scrawny." I whipped around and glared at the dark skinned boy named Cole. He lived in the village near the villas.

"Don't call me that." I said through gritted teeth.

"Beat it, jerk…" Shauni said in her quiet voice.

"Or do you want me to make your eyes darker?" I threatened darkly and popped my knuckles.

"Bah! You couldn't catch me if I was malaria! Stupid Spider Queen!"

"I told you not to call me that!" I lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. I didn't give him time to react and started throwing punches.

"Akeen! What are you doing!?" I was pulled off by my mother. She was the strongest and most beautiful woman I've ever known. She had lovely ebony skin and hair darker than the night sky.

"I'll talk to you later, but right now, go home and finish packing."

"Fine. I'll walk you home, Shauni." I said as we left my mother to tend to my worst enemies' wounds.

"So Akeen, what are you going to do when you get to Japan?" Shauni asked as we approached her house.

"I don't know, probably start school asap. I hope my parents signed me up for public school. I've always wanted to attend. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow Shauni."

"You leave today, silly!" She laughed, hiding her saddened expression.

"I now, force of habit. Well, good-bye, Shauni." I bowed, walking away. It wasn't long until I approached my family's house.

"Akeen, are through packing?" My father asked from the kitchen. He was a half German, half Japanese man with blonde hair and pale complexion. We have the same steel blue eyes. He was the CEO of the company he works at.

"Almost papa, why?"

"Nothing, it's just we leave in an hour and a half, so hurry up."

"Yes sir." I saluted, running up stairs to my room.

"Huh? I don't remember leaving my computer on…" I mumbled about to close my laptop when a bright light shot at me, knocking me to the ground.

"Augh! My head… What's this?" I opened my hand to see a white walkie-talkie type device.

"How odd…" I mumbled standing up. I looked at my laptop and saw some sort of program on it.

'_I don't remember downloading that progam…' _I touched the screen and a bright light engulfed me.

"… Augh, my head." I winced, clasping my head. I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. I was terrified of the dark.

"He-hello?" I whimpered, only to hear an echo.

'_Am I in a cave?' _Suddenly I heard a beeping noise that came from my device.

"It looks like a map." I accidently pushed a button on it and it glowed like a lantern, illuminating the dark cave. I followed the map and found myself in a small alter. On it was a strange black egg the size of an Ostrich egg, covered with cobwebs. I went to brush the cobwebs off and felt a warm sensation on my hand. The egg suddenly glowed and disappeared, leaving a white onion with eyes and a mouth and a giant leaf on it head. It smelt like bay leaves.

"Hiya! I'm Baymon, who are you?" The onion-like creature grinned.

"I'm Akeen." I answered, flabbergasted at what just happened.

"Akeen, huh? I guess that means we're partners!" I said jumping into my arms.

"Part…ners?" Suddenly the cave started shaking and a gold and white lion with a horn busted through the wall.

"What is that!?"

"That's Seasarmon, they're very good-natured and kind to all digimon who aren't evil."

"I don't know, Baymon, its eyes are glowing red…" The Seasarmon growled and pounced at us.

"Run!" I ran as fast as I could only to be pursued by the Seasarmon.

"Holy Cannon!"

"Aaaah!" I screamed as giant ball of light whizzed past me.

"What was that!?"

"Akeen, I have to digivolve!" Baymon shouted.

"What!? How do I manage that!?" I asked. Suddenly my device started glowing.

"Use youe Digivice!"

"My wha--"

"Holy Cannon!" Another ball of light hit the ground behind me, causing me to trip.

"Akeen! Are you okay?" Baymon asked.

"Yeah…" The Seasarmon was so close now.

"There's no choice, I have to fight." Baymon growled tackling the Seasarmon.

"Tiny Tackle!" The Seasarmon flung her to the wall.

"Baymon!"

"Anyone get the number of that truck?" She mumbled. I quickly crawled after her, ignoring the seething pain in my knee.

"Akeen, you're alright…" She said weakly.

"Of course, thanks to you." I smiled sadly.

"Holy Cannon!" I quickly grabbed Baymon and rolled out of the way behind a stalagmite. Suddenly my digivice started glowing brighter.

"Baymon, what's this mean?" I asked, holding the digivice up to her. Suddenly she started glowing and grew the size of a Vespa.

"Baymon…?"

"I'm Loxomon, now!" The brown spider with rockets and helmet grinned.

"Now hop on! That Seasarmon won't get away with harming you!" She said, as two of her legs became foot holds and her front legs became steering handles. I got on and her rockets started. I looked at the charging Seasarmon and noticed a black band around its horn.

"Aim for his horn!"

"Right-o!" We sped off and Loxomon jumped in the air.

"Rocket Spider!" She tackled the band and it broke, leaving an unconscious Seasarmon.

"I hope he's okay…" I mumbled as we sped out the cave.

"Did you notice he returned to normal when the band was removed?" Loxomon asked.

"Kinda. He didn't attack anymore…"

"Something fishy's going on… and I hate fish. Anyway, we should get you home."

"How? I don't even know where home _is_."

"The gate will take you home."

"Huh?" She skidded to a halt in front of a t.v.

"A television? In the middle of the woods?" I hopped off of Loxomon and almost fell due to pain.

"Be careful, Akeen!" She doted.

"I'm fine." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"So how do I--" My digivice glowed and I was once again engulfed in light.

"See you tomorrow… Akeen."


	2. Webs of Fate 2 Digiwha?

"Akeen wake up…"

"Loxomon…"

"Nope, just mama!" I opened my eyes and saw that my mother was carrying me up a flight of stairs. My mother, the strongest woman I know.

"You're father's taking the elevator up to our apartment."

"Apartment?"

"I know it won't be as big as out house, just it'll be just as nice." She smiled, and set me down as we neared our room.

"Good morning Akeen. Hurry to your room and get some rest, you've got school tomorrow."

"School?"

"Yup, public school, just like you wanted."

"Oh thank you papa!" I smiled giving him a hug and running off to find my room. I opened a door in a hallway and found my room with all my stuff in it.

"Blue, my favorite color…" I smiled, touching the light blue painted walls. I saw my laptop on with the digigate open.

"Akeen!"

"Loxomon?" I ran to the screen and saw Loxomon.

"You need to get here now! Some kids are in trouble!"

"Alright." I held my white digivice to the screen as the light engulfed me.

"That was quick, hop on!" I jumped on her back and she sped towards a group of kids around my age and two highschool students being attacked by a Snimon.

"Rocket Spider!" Loxomon jumped in the air and tackled the Snimon, deflecting the attack on a highschool girl and blonde boy wearing a hat. Then another boy in goggles got sucked into a hole as his partner digimon fell in due to a Boomerang attack from Mojyamon.

"Hang on! Loxomon!"

"Right-o!" She sped after them down the hole and into darkness… I really need to think before I act…

"Are you okay, Akeen?" Loxomon asked half an hour later.

"O-Of course I am." I stuttered, clenching Loxomon's handle-like legs.

"Okay, but can you not break my legs?"

"Sorry… Whoever dug this tunnel was fast."

"This seems like the work of Drimogemon. They're pretty sneaky." She said, and stopped.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna found us a way out, but first you need to trust me." She said seriously.

"… I trust you."

"Alright, now hang on tight!" She charged her rockets and sped off.

"Brace yourself!" I closed my eyes.

"Rocket Spider!" I felt like we rammed through a wall and opened my eyes to see we were in mid-air. We landed on a Cliffside and Loxomon rode up it.

"Stop, in the name of The Digimon Emperor!" A boy wearing a blue cape and shades yelled, bearing a whip. Loxomon jumped over him and drifted to face him, kicking up smoke.

"The Digi-wha?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"This litterbox ain't big enough for the both of us." A Gatomon growled, jumping in front of us.

"Keep your paws to yourself you big bully!" A Wormmon demanded, charging at Gatomon and was deflected by a punch. Wormmon was thrown back and hit the person claiming to be The Digimon Emperor.

"You're useless!" He yelled as two objects were thrown out of his possession.

"That's so heartless!" I gasped, feeling very sorry for it.

"Here kitty!" The boy wrapped his whip around Gatomon and flung her off the cliff.

"Oh no! Loxomon!"

"Got it!" We sped off and jumped off the cliff. I grabbed the falling Gatomon as we fell gently to the ground in front of the kids.

"Nice shock absorbers, Loxomon."

"Thank you!"

"This belong to anyone?" I asked, holding up the cat.

"Gatomon!" A short-haired brunette girl, wearing a camera around her neck, gasped.

"Thank you, um…?"

"Name's Akeen." I saluted and held on to Loxomon as she sped back up the cliff towards the Snimon.

"Aim for the dark band."

"Right-o! Rocket Spider!" Loxomon tackled the black band and it broke.

"I see they defeated the Mojyamon and Drimogemon." I mumbled as we landed on the top of the cliff.

"Lets go."

"But don't you want to make friends?"

"If they have digimon, that means they'll be back." I smiled and Loxomon took me to the nearest Gate.

"There!" I pointed and we both went through it.

"Akeen?"

"Yes Baymon?"

"I'm hungry!"

* * *

"Well, students We have a brand new student who came all the way from Africa. Please introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Akeen. It's very nice to see you." I smiled and bowed.

"Ah! It's that girl from yesterday!" A boy with goggles pointed as the blonde boy and brunette girl from yesterday stared. How rude.

"Davis, you know Akeen? That's wonderful! Akeen, go sit next to Davis, he'll catch you up on our assignments. And please take the head wear off."

"But I wear my turban for a personal reason."

"But it's against dress-code."

"I understand." I sighed, gently placing my bag containing Baymon on the desk. I unwrapped my turban and heard many inquiries about my white-blonde hair as it fell on my shoulders. I sat down and waited until lunch which was the last thing we do before we go home.

"Hey! Aku!"

"I'm not evil." I retorted as I looked up to see three out of the seven kids from yesterday.

"Fine, then just what _is_ your name?"

"Don't mind him, Davis isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." The short-haired brunette smiled, slightly pushing the one named Davis away.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!?" He blushed.

"So right, I'm T.K. and this is Kari. You already know Davis." The blonde boy smiled.

"I'm Akeen Aisukeno. Or would you prefer Aisukeno, Akeen?" I asked.

"How about just Akeen. I mean, we're friends aren't we?"

"Friends?"

"That's right; you're one of the Digi-Destined, making you one of us!" Davis grinned.

"Um… Thank you!" I smiled brightly, resisting the urge to hug the three.

"Akeen, can I come out now?"

"Baymon! We're still at school!" I looked around to make sure none on was watching as I took her out.

"Akeen, who are these people?"

"The kids from yesterday."

"No way! This little digimon can turn into that big didimon!? What Digi-Egg do you have?"

"What's a Digi-Egg?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, a small habit of mine when I'm confused.

"It's the only thing that lets our digimon digivolve since The Digimon Emperor came into the Digital World." Kari explained.

"Who's that?" I tilted my head to the other side.

"He's recently been enslaving all the digimon."

"That's terrible!"

"That's why, after lunch, we're going to defeat him once in for all after lunch! You coming?" Davis asked.

"Of course!"

"Great, meet you in the computer lab, alright?" T.K. instructed.

"Right-o!" Baymon answered for me.

"Cool, see you there." He smiled a warm smile. I couldn't help but blush as they walked away.

"Gah! I'm so late!" I had gone home because _somebody _decided to eat my lunch while they were hiding in my bag and god knows you can't have an adventure on an empty stomach.

"I said I was sorry Akeen…" Baymon sniffled.

"And I said I wasn't angry." I sighed for the umpteenth time. I huffed slightly as I made it to the top of the stairs.

"You brought your medicine, right Akeen?" Baymon asked, spinning her over-sized leaf to fly in the air.

"Yes, mother." I smirked, taking out my in-haler from my backpack and breathed the steroids in. I was still breathing hard, but not as much as before. I quietly snuck into the lab behind a younger kid and heard the news.

"…Ken's talents include ultimate chess. Just last week, he balanced the world's biggest checkbook. That's not all; he also a champion at judo and a star of the all state soccer team and girls! He's single!" Okay, I couldn't help but blush.

"I heard he's so smart, that one time he gave his teachers homework."

"Rumors…" I sighed.

"Cody, Akeen, when did you two get here?" Kari asked.

"About a minute ago." We said in unison. We turned to each other.

"Hello, I would like to properly introduce myself; my name is Cody." The surprisingly mature underclassman bowed.

"I am Akeen. I just moved here from Nigeria." I bowed as well.

"Hey, maybe Ken knows how to defeat the Digimon Emperor." T.K. Suggested.

"Hmph. I know more about the Digital World than that stupid kid." The Purple haired girl in glasses from yesterday said, angrily turning off the computer.

"He may be stupid but he's still a genius."

"That… kinda contradicts itself, Davis." I said, stifling laughter.

"Contra--wha?"

"Nevermind." I sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself! My name's Yolei, It's nice to meet you, Akeen!" She grinned shaking my hand.

'_I might have to set some boundaries with this one…'_

"Hey, Kari?" Gatomon called.

"Yeah?"

"We're ready to go back to the Digital World now!" A Patamon said cheerfully.

"All present and accounted for, lets get going!" T.K. said, trying not to sound excited.

"Alright! To the Digital World!"


	3. Webs of Fate 3 Oh noes! Hologram!

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." I sighed.

"Hey, you guys are back to normal." Cody said as his baby digimon was an Armadillomon. Same with Hawkmon, Loxomon and Veemon.

"Yup, we change back once we're in the Digital World." Armadillomon explained. I jumped when my digivice started beeping.

"What are those yellow dots?"

"Those are digi-eggs. But we already have ours."

"Who are they for? I never received one…" I said, leaning against Loxomon.

"We'll never know unless we look for them."

"I'll do anything you want Kari!" Davis said, pumped.

"Man, it's getting pretty dark in these woods. Here Kari, I'll hold your hand so you won't get scared."

"I'm not scared."

"And that's not her hand, it's mine!"

"Oh, sorry T.J."

"And that's not his name, it's T.K.!" Kari defended.

"Whatever."

'_Talk about love triangle. I'd hate to be in one…'_

"It should right in front of us." I mumbled, looking at my Digivice.

"What are you doing here?!"

"It's The Digimon Emperor!" Loxomon hissed.

"I'll get you once in for all!" Davis yelled running at him and punching through thin air.

"A hologram?"

"It's just an illusion, he's not really there!" T.K. called to Davis.

"Who do you think you are, sneaking into the Digital World! What do you think this is, a movie theatre or something?"

"What the hell is he talking about?" I asked Cody.

"I don't have a clue."

"Ordinary children aren't allowed here, only the Digi-Destined are!" The Digimon Emperor yelled.

'_The what now?' _

"We are the Digi-Destined wonder boy!" Davis yelled.

"I'm leaving. Come on Loxomon."

"Huh? Why?"

"There's no point yelling at a stupid hologram. Those who are right have no reason to shout." I said, walking through the illusion.

"Akeen, watch out!" Loxomon pushed me out of the way of Tyrannomon's tail and barely dodged the attack herself.

"You are intruders in a place you don't belong. You are ordered to vacate the premises immediately."

"The landlord told my uncle the same thing." Davis stated.

"We have every right to be here as you!" T.K. yelled protecting Kari.

'_Awwww, cute.'_

"This world and everything in it belongs to me, now all of you get out!"

"Try and make us!" Yolei argued.

"Why must everyone question my authority? Does it always have to turn into a great big production? Get them Tyrannomon!"

"Blaze Blast!"

Loxomon threw me on her back and sped away from the attack.

"Is that all you got?!" Davis taunted.

"Are you ready Davis?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah! Digi Armor Energize!" Veemon Armor Digivolved into Flamedramon, who, in my opinion, looked pretty badass. Before long, Halsemon joined but The Emperor (Because saying "The Digimon Emperor" all the time gets boring) called on a platoon of Tyrannomon.

"You guys go on ahead! We'll hold them off!" I yelled to Cody.

"Right. Come on T.K., Kari!"

"After them!" The Emperor yelled.

"Not so fast! If you want them you'll have to go through us first!" I growled, as Loxomon skidded in front of him.

"Tyrannomon! Squash that spider!"

"Hang on Akeen! Drain Net!" Loxomon spit out a web laced with life-stealing poison as The Emperor jumped on another Tyrannomon like a flea.

"Blaze Blast!" The Tyrannomon burned the webbing.

"Akeen watch out!" Loxomon bucked me off as the Tyrannomon slammed it's tail into her.

"Loxomon!" I cried as I hit the ground. I saw the others had reverted to their rookie forms as well and The Emperor had us cornered.

"Give up yet?"

"Never." I glared, limping to Loxomon's side.

"Look behind you, where do you think you're going to run to?"

"Davis! We're here!"

"Cody!" I beamed as T.K., Cody and Kari were riding two knew digimon that slightly resembled Patamon and Gatomon.

"Pegasusmon and Nefertimon." Loxomon said, shakingly standing up.

"Don't think Armor Digivolving will save you. It won't be long until I figure out how to stop that, too!" The Emperor said jumping off the Tyrannomon and disappeared.

"Golden Noose!" The two said in unison and wrapped a golden rope around the group.

"Star Shower!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

With those two attacks the Tyrannomon's rings broke and were back to normal.

"I have to get home asap, guys. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as the Tyrannomon left. I had forgotten to bring my medicine, and trying to conceal my wheezing was draining my energy.

"Get on Akeen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup! I'm fine!"

"Alright…" I got on Loxomon's back and we sped off towards the nearest gate. Suddenly I started coughing uncontrollably right before we could reach the gate.

"Akeen!"


End file.
